Ninjago song-shots
by Minyscythe
Summary: These are just drabbles that I come up with while listening to a song. You can request songs, characters and shippings, I'll be glad to take it! I rated it T because some shots might be violent and/or dramatic. I hope you enjoy reading this!
1. Hopelessly Hopeful: Morro

**(Song by Asking Alexandria: watch?v=h-QOLmGRy0w )**

 **Genre: Angst, hurt/comfort**

Morro's PoV

 _Staring eyes wide open_

I opend my eyes only to see a bright light nearly blinding me.

 _Gazing into nothing_

There was nothing around me, just light which soon came to an end.

 _Running in place again_

Did I die? No, I think I feel my body. I tried to feel my arm, with no result. I didn't feel

anything. _  
Going through the motions_

I did it again once or twice, trying to convince myself that I wasn't crazy. But it stayed the same, I had no body. I died. I looked around me, and saw a dark green figure standing around 7 feet away from me.

 _In and out as the oceans_

Maybe it was the lighting, but I couldn't see it's face. It stepped closer. I knew I should've been afraid, but I wasn't. And that's what scared me. When it was something like 2 feet away, everything went black. And as soon as the dark came, so was light.

 _Repeating_

I was back were I started. Jet, the figure wasn't there. When my thoughts reached that point the light was replaced by a dark, ocean-like atmosphere. __

 _Numb to the silence, to the absence of emotion._

The first thing I heard when the light disappeared, were screams.

 _The sum of the script, nothing but a click in the rotation, yeah_

They weren't screams of fear, I'll tell you that. They were more like screams of pain, anger, trauma and overwhelming sadness.

 _Sick of the peace of mind that goes along with keeping on._

Right then and there, my gut told me something I didn't want to believe…

 _And I can't keep on keeping on inside_

This was the cursed realm. __

 _Feels like I'm stuck here suspended at best underwhelming. What's wrong with me?_

But why? How did I deserve this? I wasn't even supposed to be dead!

 _My conscious is calling but the world isn't all it's cracked up to be_

For the first time in years, I shed a tear. Before I realized this, I felt this stabbing pain on my cheek, exactly where the tear was. So I really was a ghost.

 _I'm hopelessly hopeful_

Why did I expect anything else? Even Sensei Wu didn't think I was good enough. Naturally I'm not good enough for the departed realm.

 _That I'm not stuck here suspended in a world I pretended was right for me, for me_

But I can't fix that now, can I? __

 _(What's wrong with me?)_

 _Strung out on the same old_

It's been around 40 years I came to this pit of hell. And I wonder, what does Wu look like now. It's on these moments that I realize how long I've been here.

 _Got an itch for something painful_

But my thoughts and consciousness soon become numb. 40 years of torture does something with you, y'know?

 _To feel something real once_

Then something happened what woke the entire realm up. The gateway had been opened.

 _To remind myself it's not in my head_

A spark of hope lit up in me, I could finally escape.

 _Sick of the calm coinciding with sticking in and with the line  
Can't keep on keeping on and it all just_

I did everything in my power to get where I wanted to be, and to my surprise it worked. Morro was back in Ninjago. I told myself to get a hideout, I was going to do what I planned until… I saw a group of teenagers wearing bright coloured ninja suits, one of them being green. The ninja suit that was supposed to be mine, was being worn by another. __

 _Feels like I'm stuck here suspended at best underwhelming. What's wrong with me?_

I felt this weird feeling in my very soul when I admitted in my envy, something evil. Whatever it was, it wasn't like me.

 _My conscious is calling but the world isn't all it's cracked up to be_

The rest of my actions became a blur. All I truly remember, was taking over a body, freeing my master and screaming.

 _I'm hopelessly hopeful_

During that time, I wished for somebody to see my conflict and reach out to me. That's when I realized just how useless hope is.

 _That I'm not stuck here suspended in a world I pretended was right for me, for me_

My true death didn't make me feel any better though. I thought I could easily escape that time, but I was wrong, that was just arrogance. __

 _(What's wrong with me?)_

 _When I close my eyes_

I remember Sensei Wu's voice yelling my name, when everything went black.

 _When I leave the light_

That's when I realized, that people like me don't deserve happiness __

 _Inside it feels like I'm stuck here suspended at best underwhelming. What's wrong with me?_

That's when I realized, just how vulnerable I am.

 _My conscious is calling but the world isn't all it's cracked up to be_

That's when I realized, that in the end, no one will be there for you.

 _I'm hopelessly hopeful_

That's when I realized….

 _That I'm not stuck here suspended in a world I pretended was right for me, for me_

That I've always been, Hopelessly Hopeful


	2. The rhythm of your heart: Bruiseshipping

**Bruiseshipping (Cole x Jay) requested by BlacknBlue102**

 **(Song by** **Marianas Trench)**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff (Yaoi)**

Jay's PoV

 _Back to ones_

It has been 2 months since Nya and I broke up. She's been pretty upset about the situation, now we don't really talk anymore.

 _From the top, ready or not_

You see, my feelings for Nya faded away a while ago. I have no idea how, but I just don't feel the same anymore.

 _Here it comes  
_ I also recently noticed that I'm getting more and more nervous all the time. I don't know why that is, maybe it's just Kai giving me death glares since I broke up with his sister. Jet, I doubt that.

 _For you and me_

But I'm not the only one who's been acting weird, the whole team is really tense and stressed, especially Cole. He seems to be closing up a lot more.

 _But that was easier said then done_

I rememeber one time, he and I were talking about something and for some strange reason, he stuttered. I usually don't notice it a lot, but for Cole was this new. Really new.

 _In the light of day things can change from slim to none_

I got snapped out of my thoughts by Lloyd calling us all that the training grounds were free. I had nothing to do anyway, so I put on my ninja suit and started walking to the training grounds.

 _I subcum  
_ As I was almost there I saw Cole walking the same direction. And as if the first Spinjitsu master heard me, he turned around and stopped in his tracks. "You're going to train too?" He spoke.

 _But loving you is a loaded gun_

Me, being the shy dork that I am said: "Oh! If y-you want to g-go first, I ca-can wait." He gave me a weird look when I said that and there was an awkward silence for a few seconds when he spoke up again. "We can just train together if you want." "S-sure!" Damn, why am I so nervous around him all the time?

 _I-I I don't wanna be this no_

We continued walking to the training grounds, I didn't pay attention to anything since I was caught up in my thoughts: 'Do I like him? No, we're just brothers. Are we?'

 _No-o-body need to see this_

During practice I couldn't concentrate either. I thought beating up some robots would help, but no. When I was finished, looked down and later I felt a hand on my shoulder. For some reason I knew it was Cole's, and I was right. "Jay, you've been acting off today, is it because what happened with Nya?" He asked calmly. I turned around and said: "Oh… No that's not it, I'm already over it."

 _I try to resist but the light_

My head was still down when he said: "Then what Is it?". "I-I don't know… I've just felt really weird, I guess."

 _Getting low to a blow till your touching my lips_

Cole lifted my head to look me in the eyes. At this moment, I finally saw how close our faces were.

 _Wanna go but I wouldn't_

Normally I would take a step back, but my body didn't move.

 _Wanna stay but I shouldn't_

Normally I would feel uncomfortable, but this time I wasn't.

 _Wanna say no but I couldn't_

Normally I would find this weird, but I didn't. I felt… safe.

 _So meet me in the dark_

We stood there for a good while, and then he spoke. "How strange?"

"Just a strange feeling in my gut" I replied calmly although I was dying inside.

 _Kiss me in the shadows of every spark_

"I should've done this a long time ago" Cole said. And before I could reply, I felt his warm and soft lips touch mine.

 _I know we shouldn't start_

For some reason, I knew it was wrong, but that didn't stop me from kissing him back. That's when I knew, I didn't like him, I loved him.

 _But baby I'm a slave to rhythm_

The kiss slowly turned into a mild make-out session. It was something that I never felt before, this was a whole different side of Cole. He was gentle, soft and he held me like at any moment, I would perish.

 _A slave to the rhythm of you heart_

He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. I was blushing like crazy, and by the way he was acting, I knew he was too.

 _To the rhythm of your heart  
To the rhythm of your heart  
Oh oh the rhythm of your heart_

We stayed like this for longer than I can remember, but I didn't care. I just wanted to stay like this forever, in his arms.

 _To the rhythm of your heart  
To the rhythm of your heart  
Oh oh The rhythm of your heart_

He stroked my hair once, before pulling away. Although, he kept holding me tight, which made me happy.

 _Mean to be be_

We stared at each other, both completely out of breath and panting heavily."I love you, Jay Walker. Always have, always will." Cole spoke.

 _Or maybe just a dangerous fantasy_

I think I was more out of breath than he was, because all I could get out was: "m-me too…" between pants.

 _But before the fall_

I closed my eyes, and let Cole catch me as I fell into his chest, giving each other a tight embrace.

 _You were always real to me_

That's when my thoughts consumed me again, what would Nya think about all of this?, how would Wu react?, will people accept us?

 _And after to me, comes to you so easily so easy_

I shut those thoughts out, knowing that at least I was with him.

 _But loving you just sticks to me_

I wanted to be with him forever, I didn't want him to let go of me, I didn't want him to leave. Those thoughts were thoughts I never had while I was still with Nya.

 _I-I I don't wanna be this no_

Being with him put me on an entirely different level.

 _No-o-body need to see this_

Still, I wanted to keep all of this a secret. I wanted to wait until Nya was over me, I wanted to know if the rest would accept us. So I told him. "Cole, I want to keep what happened here a secret. I want to wait for the right moment." I looked up, and he simply nodded, which was all I needed.

 _I try to resist but the light_

We both walked away from the training grounds and informed everyone that we were done and Cole followed me to my room.

 _Getting low to a blow till your touching my lips_

I quickly grabbed a T-shirt and shorts and started changing. In the middle of me putting my T-shirt on, I felt Cole putting his arms around me from the back and snuggle into my shoulder.

 _Wanna go but I wouldn't_

I didn't know if this is what I wanted, but I kept standing there.

 _Wanna stay but I shouldn't_

I knew that we were gonna get caught, but I didn't care.

 _Wanna say no but I couldn't_

I knew I was fragile, but I wanted this anyway.

 _So meet me in the dark_

He started to kissing my neck gently and pulled me on the bed.

 _Kiss me in the shadows of every spark_

He was now on top of me and kissed me again. This time, a bit more passionate but still gentle. I put my hand on the sides of his head and started stroking his hair with the other one.

 _I know we shouldn't start_

He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I gladly let him.

 _But baby I'm a slave to rhythm_

His tongue explored my mouth and later moved in sync with mine.

 _A slave to the rhythm of you heart_

At this point, I knew it was impossible for me to take dominance, so I let him do what he had to so badly.

 _To the rhythm of your heart  
To the rhythm of your heart  
Oh oh the rhythm of your heart_

Our bodies were so close that I could feel his heartbeat on my own chest. *ba-dum* *ba-dum* *ba-dum*

 _To the rhythm of your heart  
To the rhythm of your heart  
Oh oh The rhythm of your heart_

Time seemed to stand still during that time. It was just me, him and our mouths moving perfectly in sync.

 _Slave to the rhythm  
Slave to the rhythm, I know  
Slave to the rhythm (I know)_

The room felt so much hotter when he was there, holding my waist like if he didn't, he'd lose me forever.

 _Slave to the rhythm I know  
Slave to the rhythm  
Slave to the rhythm I know  
Slave to the rhythm (I know)  
Slave to the rhythm I know_

I opened my bright blue eyes for a split second, meeting his hazel-brown ones.

 _But you don't leave me so_

Then, I felt him smirking during the kiss.

 _Meet me in the dark_

I could almost hear his dirty thoughts, but I think we both knew that we would get caught.

 _Kiss me in the shadows of every spark_

I gave him a sign that said: 'Not jet' But I realized that he couldn't hold it when he started to kiss me rougher than before, which made me moan slightly.

 _I know we shouldn't start_

There was about 15 minutes of rough make-out sessions when we finally could catch our breath.

 _But baby I'm a slave to rhythm_

I was panting like crazy. We looked each other in the eyes for a second before Cole laid beside me.

 _A slave to the rhythm of you heart_

He held my hand and I held his, still panting.

 _To the rhythm of your heart  
To the rhythm of your heart  
Oh oh the rhythm of your heart_

I felt his head turn over to me, so I did too. I saw him opening his mouth, trying to say something. And when he did, he said these words like he just ran a marathon.

 _To the rhythm of your heart  
To the rhythm of your heart  
Oh oh The rhythm of your heart_

"I love you with my very body and soul"

"I still love you more" I said smirking.

 **So I hope you liked that, it took a while to make this song-shot but I managed. I won't do daily updates everytime since I still have something called "School" to take care of.**


End file.
